


Jak sbalit profesora a nevědět o tom

by SallyPejr



Series: Jak sbalit profesora [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - No BWL, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Oocnost postav - trošičku, Porn With Plot, Potters are dead, Professor Fenrir Greyback, Professor Remus Lupin, Professor Severus Snape - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Before Last Year At School
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Léto před posledním ročníkem v Bradavicích se Harry snaží strávit zábavou a možná i navozováním nějakých těch vztahů. Až na to, že ne vše vyjde tak, jak by jeden věřil či doufal...





	1. Profesor Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lianell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianell/gifts).



> Tohle je dárek k Vánocům pro Lianell.  
> Tak doufám, že mi odpustíš krapet ooc postavy a hlavně můj pravopis. Nebo moje hanobení češtiny...  
> A taky to, že je psaní některých scén prostě...divné.  
> Ale hlavně ten pravopis...

Byl to dárek od Siriuse a Remuse k jeho osmnáctinám, že mohl Harry a jeho dva nejlepší přátelé odjet na týden daleko od Londýna až do Edinburgu, kde si mohli dělat, co chtějí. Remus očividně spoléhal na vliv vždy zodpovědné Hermiony, zatímco Sirius doufal, že si jeho kmotřenec konečně vyhodí pořádně z kopýtka. Koneckonců, plnoletost jeden neslaví každý den, že? V názorech se sice Harryho opatrovníci trochu rozcházeli, ale stejně oba doufali, že si to tam Harry užije.

Asi v půlce týdne, které trio Harry-Ron-Hermiona strávilo procházkami po městě, večerní zábavou a spaním až do oběda, se u nich objevili Ronovi bratři. Naštěstí ne všichni, přijela jen dvojčata. Fred a George se totiž rozhodli přispět svým dílem do Harryho vyrážní si z kopýtka, k čemuž jim dal Sirius svolení tím, že jim řekl, kde Harryho vůbec najít a rozhodli se vzít oslavence do místního gay klubu.

Ron byl samozřejmě hned zhrozený z toho, že by měl jít na takové místo. Když se vezme v potaz, že je jeho nejlepší kamarád gay, kterého vychovává pár gayů, a že má za bratry lidi, kteří se netají svou zálibou v obě pohlaví, tak je ten kluk vážně dost úzkoprsý. A sprostý.

Hermiona se samozřejmě k návrhu dvojčat také vyjádřila a ne zrovna pozitivně. Vždyť co můžou Fred a George o tom klubu vědět? Co když je to místo nebezpečné? Co když se tam Harrymu něco stane? To a dalších tisíc co když.

Dvojčata ji samozřejmě hned začala ujišťovat, že s nimi bude Harry i jeho zadnice v bezpečí. Teda jenom do té doby, než tam Harry někoho sbalí, což by dle Fredových výpočtů mohlo být velice brzy. George se vsadil proti němu s tím, že Harry bude potřebovat trochu víc panáků na kuráž, aby se uvolnil.

To zas vedlo k Hermionině zlosti a výčitkám, protože Harrymu bude osmnáct až na konci týdne, nesmí pít! A vůbec, můžou do toho klubu nezletilí?

Nakonec Hermionu zastavil až dotaz, jestli chce tím svým moralizováním Harrymu tenhle týden vážně zkazit. To ji konečně umlčelo. Vždyť tohle má být Harryho týden zábavy, tak by ho pro jednou nemusela poučovat.

A tak nakonec bylo rozhodnuto. Harry, George a Fred půjdou do klubu a Ron a Hermiona půjdou - no, asi půjdou někam, kam tady chodí zamilované páry, když jsou sami.

Harry je jen požádal, aby šli spát do Hermionina hotelového pokoje a ten jeho a Ronův nechali jemu. Nemá totiž tušení, kdy a v jakém stavu se vrátí a nerad by byl svědkem něčeho, co by ho mohlo do smrti poznamenat. Dost mu stačí, že jednou jako malý narazil na Siriuse a Remuse. Naštěstí mu až po letech došlo, u čeho je to vyrušil, ale i takhle zpětně ho to vyděsilo.

\- - o - -

Klub, kam byl Harry pozván, byl na první pohled – no, byl tmavý. Prostředí očividně mělo dodat hostům anonymity, protože na vstupní chodbě se sice jakž takž svítilo, ale nad tanečním parketem bylo jediným osvětlením barevné blikání laserů a další techniky do rytmu hudby. O to víc pak zářil plný bar s tlumeným osvětlením. Stolky podél stěn, kde si mohli návštěvníci spočnout, měly také po jedné matné bludičce, aby si lidi viděli do tváře, ale vzhledem k alkoholu a uvolněné atmosféře se většina lidí (čti Harry s rudýma ušima) tím směrem nedívá.

Trojice Weasleyovi-Potter si to hned zamíří k baru, aby si dali panáka nebo dva na přivítanou. Falešná občanka, kterou dvojčata pro Harryho získala a Harry vážně nechce vědět jak a kde, zajistila, že si i ještě čtyři dny nezletilý pan Potter mohl napít i něčeho silnějšího, než je přeluhovaný černý čaj.

„Co na tohle říkáš, Freddie?" zeptá se jeden Weasley, zatímco pohledem zkoumá viditelné okolí. Hudba je hlasitá, ale naštěstí ne tolik, aby po sobě museli řvát.

„Myslím, že tento večer nebude promarněn, Georgie." odpoví druhý z bratrů, než odtrhne pohled od jakéhosi plavovlasého mladíka a koukne na Harryho. „Ovšem měli bychom něco udělat s naším mladým společníkem."

„Možná bychom mu měli trochu – pomoci."

„O můj bože, mám se začít děsit?" zeptá se Harry opatrně.

„Není čeho se bát, můj maldý padawane." chytne ho jeden z dvojčat chlácholivě kolem ramen.

„Jen důvěřuj svému mistrovi a následuj jeho kroky." dodá druhý a než Harry stačí zareagovat, sebere mu z nosu brýle.

„Hej! Já je potřebuju!" rozkřikne se hned Harry a chňapne po brýlích, ovšem marně. Proti spojeným silám dvojčat nemá nikdo šanci.

„Teď je nepotřebuješ."

„Právě naopak, mladý učedníku."

„Teď potřebuješ cítit."

„Ne vidět."

„Co?" mžourá na ně Potter nechápavě.

„Ach ta naivita mládí." povzdechne si ten z bratrů, co Harrymu sebral brýle, než se natáhne a strčí mu je do náprsní kapsy od kožené bundy, kterou má Potter na sobě. Dar to od Siriuse k posledním Vánocům.

„Hele, nedělejte si ze mě srandu." ohradí se Harry trochu uraženě.

„To rozhodně není."

„Našim plánem, Harry."

„Ale teď jsi tady za zábavou."

„Nepotřebuješ vidět."

„Stejně je tu tma."

„Ale potřebuješ se trochu uvolnit."

„A začít tančit."

„U toho taky nepotřebuješ vidět."

„S kým tančíš."

„Jenom jestli ti je ten člověk."

„Příjemný – no, řekněme na omak."

„Nehledě na to."

„Že bez brýlí."

„Jsou ty tvoje oči."

„Mnohem hezčí a to i v tomhle osvětlení."

„Ten nový sestřih taky pomohl."

„Aspoň už nevypadáš."

„Jako mop." povídají dvojčata tím svým podivným způsobem, na který už si Harry dávno zvyknul, protože jinak by se asi zbláznil. Jen jako by mimochodem přitom objednali další rundu.

Potter jen stojí mezi nimi a nejistě si přejíždí rukou po hlavě.

Nikdy nebyl moc nadšený ze stříhání vlasů, ale letos je vážně nechal narůst přes míru. Když se pak na konci školního roku vrátil z Bradavic domů, Sirius se skoro zděsil toho, co má jeho kmotřenec na hlavě. Trochu ironické od chlapa, co nosí vlasy po ramena. Nicméně ho Sirius rekomando poslal k holiči, který mu na hlavě vytvořil momentálně moderní účes s vystříhanými boky a ponechaným pruhem vlasů nahoře. Dle Harryho by to celé vypadalo líp, kdyby jeho vlasy spolupracovaly a nechaly se upravit, ale zkuste k něčemu nutit tohle prokletí pokrevní linie Potterů.

Z myšlenek plných rozpaků nad svou neznalostí módy a vzhledu svojí osoby ho vytrhne sklenička, která se mu objevila před nosem.

„Do dna, Harry."

„A pak vzhůru na parket."

„Do víru noci."

„A mužských těl."

Ta poslední hláška Pottera skoro donutila vyprsknout, co měl v puse. To se mu naštěstí nepodařilo, protože by to schytala dvojčata, ale místo toho se začal dusit a kašlat.

„Harry, Harry."

„Snad to na tebe nebylo moc silné." zubí se dvojčata spokojeně.

„Vy jste pitomci." oznámí jim Harry, sotva popadne dech, v očích slzy od kašle a pálení alkoholu na špatném místě.

Dvojčata Weasleyovic se jen usmějí o něco víc, než odloží své sklenice na bar, seberou Harrymu tu jeho a s Potterem namáčknutým mezi sebou vyrazí na parket s prohlášením, že jim Harry dluží první tanec.

S přístupem dvojčat, která se nestydí vůbec za nic, co dělají a jak tančí, to netrvalo Harrymu moc dlouho, než se uvolnil a začal tančit bez ohledu na okolí.

Není se asi ani čemu divit, když to byli právě Ronovi starší bratři, kdo způsobili, že mu došlo, že má chlapy mnohem raději než ženské. V jejich přítomnosti se určitě nemá za co stydět. Začalo to asi okukováním Billa a Charlieho, než se objevila dvojčata, která na sebe velice ochotně vzala roli učitelů, které nikdo nezval, ale ani nevyhazoval. A teď ti dva Harrymu svými tanečními – pohyby s ním mezi sebou vše připoměli.

Pauzu na panáka, která po nějaké době přišla, Harry zároveň uvítal i nesnášel.

„Podívej se na něj, Georgie, jak otáčí hlavy." broukne Fred bratrovi do ucha. „Myslíš, že už je správný čas ho nechat bez dozoru a lovit?"

„Spíš být uloven, náš mladý učedník nemá tušení, jaký má efekt na lidi."

„To je pravda. Tolik naivity v tak hříšném těle."

„Ty kalhoty byly moc dobrý nápad."

„Vypadají spíš jako nakreslené, že?"

„Co si to tam šeptáte?" ozve se Harry a podezíravě se na dvojčata dívá.

„Oceňujeme tvou volbu oblečení, Harry."

„Tvůj zadek vypadá naprosto neodolatelně." povídají dvojčata, čímž donutí Pottera zrudnout.

„Ah, podívej se na něj, Freddie. Takovou nevinost přece nemůžeme zkazit."

„Ale můžeme se pokusit, Georgie."

„To je fakt. Pojďme na to."

A tak, po dopití nápojů plných alkoholu, se ti tři vrátí na parket a zamíří přímo do jeho středu. Ovšem tentokráte netančí zmáčknutí do sendviče, tentokrát tančí vedle sebe a pokud už se k sobě tisknou, pak je to vlivem oněch davů, které se mačkají kolem nich.

Nejspíš by se to dalo svést na alkohol, horko davu a vydýchaný vzduch, že se Harry konečně uvolnil dost na to, aby s očima přivřenýma tančil podle hudby a zapomněl u toho na onen detail, že dle svého vlastního názoru neumí tančit. Teď tančil, protože ho to bavilo. Ani si nevšiml, že se mu v reji těl ztratila dvojčata z dohledu, což je dalším důkazem toho, že hodil starosti za hlavu a jen se bavil.

Dav tanečníků chvílemi řídnul, chvílemi houstnul, jak do klubu přicházeli a odcházeli návštěvníci či jak se někteří vydali občerstvit k baru, a pak se vraceli. Harry si toho moc nevšímal. Měl příjemnou špičku, bavil se a okolí mu bylo ukradené. Teda až do chvíle, kdy dav zase o něco zhoustnul a Harry škobrtnul přes něčí nohu. Dost možná i přes svou vlastní.

Stačil jen vypísknout (teda ne, že by vypískl, není malá holka), když si to zamířil k zemi, ale naštěstí se objevil zachránce a něčí ruce jeho pád nejen zastavily, ale pomohly mu se i narovnat.

„V pořádku?" ozve se mu u ucha hluboký hlas.

„J-jo." vydechne Harry úlevou z toho, že ušel smrti ušlapáním. Nebo aspoň bolestivému pokopání. Ani si nevšiml, že se opírá o svého hrdinu dne – večera.

Vlastně mu to došlo, až když v zádech ucítil zabrnění hrudi, když se muž uchechtl. To si pak Harry uvědomil nejen to, že se o muže opírá, ale i to, že ho muž pořád drží rukama za boky, že se pohybují do rytmu hudby a že svému svému zachránci ani nepoděkoval.

„Ehm." začne Harry s rudými tvářemi, které ve tmě kolem stejně nejdou vidět. „Díky za pomoc." řekne a zakloní hlavu, aby si v mizerném osvětlení onoho muže prohlídl. Ale vzhledem k okolním podmínkám, sundaným brýlím a podivnému úhlu rozezná jen skobovitý nos, ostře řezanou tvář a černé vlasy, které asi jsou po většinou stáhnuté v culíku v týle, ale některé prameny padají muži do obličeje.

„Rádo se stalo." řekne mu muž.

Má vážně hluboký hlas. Harry by se vsadil, že kdyby nebyl takový kravál kolem a slyšel by jen tenhle hlas, jak na něj mluví, že by to s ním dělalo divy. Ovšem takhle má smůlu a musí mu stačit hlas v moři zvuků, tělo přitisknuté k zádům a ruce s dlouhými prsty pevně držícími jeho boky. Vlastně si nemá na co stěžovat.

Harry se narovná, aby stál na svých, než se v mužově náruči otočí čelem k němu.

Ten se jen znovu tiše uchechtne, než rukama sjede z Harryho boků nad jeho zadek a znovu k sobě mladíka přitiskne.

Harry se jen nadšeně zazubí, než omotá ruce kolem krku svého tanečního partnera. Pořád není schopný poznat, jak vypadá, jen že je skoro o hlavu vyšší než Harry a že jsou jeho vlasy tmavé a délkou kousek pod bradu.

S pohledy upřenými jeden na druhého tančí do rytmu hudby nebo jak jen to jde, když se tisknou jeden na druhého. Ovšem ani jeden si na svou pozici nemíní stěžovat.

Netrvá to dlouho, než muž skloní hlavu k Harryho uchu, aby promluvil.

„Chtěl bych tě políbit." řekne muž, jako by o nic nešlo.

Harry mu na to nic neřekne, jen jednou rukou odhrne jeho vlasy za ucho, aby mu nezavazely, než se postaví na špičky a s modlitbičkou, ať se poslepu trefí, přitiskne svoje rty k mužovým.

V okamžiku Harryho tanečník pootevře ústa a rychle přelítne špičkou jazyka po jeho spodním rtu. Harry hned jeho pohyb napodobí a polibek prohloubí, jednu ruku stále na mužově tváři, druhou na jeho rameni, aby udržel balanc na špičkách. I tanečníkovi ruce se pohnuly. Jedna se přesunula výš, doprostřed Potterových zad, druhá sjela o chlup níž, než původně byla, na jeho zadek. Ne, že by si Harry na jejich umístění mínil stěžovat, to rozhodně ne.

Jak polibek pokračuje, postupně ti dva přestávají tančit, ovšem ani jeden si toho moc nevšímá.

Nakonec je nedostatek kyslíku donutí se od sebe trochu vzdálit a Potter se zase postaví normálně.

A pak zrudnul, protože mu se žduchnutím jakéhosi lokte do zad došlo, že se uprostřed tanečního parketu líbá s nějakým cizincem. S tichým zaskučením nad vlastní opatrností vůči neznámým osobám a s krátkou vzpomínkou na Hermionino poučování Harry skloní hlavu a zaboří obličej do hrudi v porozepnuté tmavé, nejspíše černé košli.

„Snad ses nezačal stydět?" zeptá se muž a na Harryho vkus zní až moc pobaveně. „Veřejné projevy náklonosti pro tebe nejsou běžné?"

„Ani ne." zahučí Harry.

„Můžeme to zkusit napravit. Pokud se nebojíš." pokračuje muž po chvilce, i když je nejisté, jestli Harryho odpověď vůbec slyšel.

Harry se na chlapa trochu naštvaně podívá. Nikdo nebude syna jeho rodičů obviňovat, že je srab.

Jeho tanečník se jen usmívá, to ještě v té tmě Potter pozná, zatímco jede rukou ze zad výš až na Harryho krk a zátylek, než zaboří prsty do jeho vlasů. Nebo do toho krátkého strniště, co v těch místech z Harryho kštice zbylo. Ale to teď Harry vážně neřeší, protože muž sklonil hlavu a znovu ho políbil.

Harry měl dost práce si udržet aspoň pár vyšších mozkových funkcí, než aby řešil něco jiného.

Pomalu se uprostřed davu tanečníků pohupují ze strany na stranu, zatímco se líbají, přerušováni jen občasnými kratičkými nádechy, které jsou bohužel otravnou nezbytností pro život.

A když se od sebe konečně odtáhnou, přesune se muž drobnými polibky po Harryho čelisti na jeho krk, kde se líbáním, kousáním a sáním pustí do výroby pořádného cucfleku. Ne, že by to Pottera zajímalo, ten jen s tichým 'O můj bože' nakloní hlavu na stranu, aby mu umožnil lepší přístup.

Ten chlap líbá jako bůh a kdyby Harry neměl tak úzké kalhoty, ukazoval by teď světu pořádný stan. Místo toho teď netouží po ničem jiném, než aby se těch kalhot mohl zbavit. Ideálně ve společnosti svého tanečního partnera. A někde v soukromí.

Harryho z téhle fantazie vytrhne tiché zasténání, které vyšlo z jeho vlastních úst.

S obličejem rudým jako rajče zaboří Harry znovu obličej do mužovy hrudi.

„Vidím, že se bavíš. Nebo spíš slyším." povídá muž, spokojený sám se sebou a Harry může doslova cítit, jak v sobě potlačuje smích.

„Není moje vina, jak líbáš." ohradí se Harry a drze se na chlapa podívá. Ne, že by to v té tmě kolem mělo nějaký efekt.

„Opravdu?" broukne mu muž do ucha, než je opět přitiskne k sobě, takže Harry může cítit, že není jediný ovlivněný jejich činností. „A jak líbám? Doufám, že dostanu dobrou známku za svou snahu."

„Viděl bych to spíš na nějaké praktické hodiny navíc." usměje se Harry vyzývavě.

„Tak to abych rovnou začal." odpoví mu tanečník, než ho znovu políbí.

Pokud měl Potter ještě nějaké připomínky, úplně se mu vykouřily z hlavy.

Ten chlap vážně líbá jako bůh, takže se není co divit všem těm zvukům, které se mladému derou z hrdla. A když pak muž začne s pohupováním se do rytmu, u čehož si dává záležet, aby přejížděl pánví po té Harryho, byl Potter ztracen.

Netrvalo to moc dlouho, než se Potter donutil odtrhnout od oněch dokonale líbajících rtů.

„Počkej, počkej, stop." opakuje Harry zadýchaně, čímž svého tanečního partnera donutí naprosto znehybnět.

Na moment je ticho, zatímco se Potter snaží zklidnit dech i tělo.

„Ještě chvíli." začne Harry, pohled upřený na obličej nad sebou, dech stále poněkud roztřesený, stejně jako zbytek svojí maličkosti. „Ještě chvíli a donutil bys mě se udělat do kalhot."

Z mužova hrdla se vydere něco, co zní jako zavrčení obrovské šelmy, než se s tichým hlubokým 'Výborně' zabručeným do Harryho ucha vrátí k původní činnosti.

A Potterovi nezbývá, než se jen držet ramen a krku nad sebou, nehty zabořené do košile, někdy do kůže, zatímco se muž vrátil k líbání a tření s ještě větším zápalem než předtím.

Ani na moment při tom Harryho nenapadlo, že pořád ještě stojí uprostřed tanečního parketu. Vlastně ho v té chvíli nenapadalo vůbec nic. Svět a jeho vnímání se zúžili jen na muže, který ho líbá a pevně k sobě tiskne.

Harry někde hluboko v hlavě věděl, že je vzrušený mnohem víc, než by mu z líbání a tance přišlo normální a věděl, že vše, co muž dělá, mu rozhodně nepomáhá se uklidnit, ale stejně ho jeho vlastní orgasmus překvapil. Najednou to bylo tady a Harry mohl jen vykřiknout, utlumen neúnavnými a tak šikovnými ústy. Jen vykřiknout a cítit a nic víc.

Chvíli Harry v podstatě jen visel na svém tanečníkovi a lapal po dechu, zatímco jeho partner pokračoval v houpavém pohybu, i když o dost klidnějším způsobem. Ovšem mladého k sobě pořád pevně tisknul, jednu ruku zabořenou pod okrajem kožené bundy, druhou kolem ramen.

„Ježiši Kriste!" vyhrkne Harry, než po xté za tenhle večer zaboří obličej do černé košile, zhrozený tím, co se právě stalo.

„Není důvod se stydět. Byl jsi úžasný." řekne mu muž.

„Já?" zvedne Harry nevěřícně hlavu. „To nebyla moje práce."

Muž na to nic neřekne, jen skloní hlavu a znovu Harryho políbí.

Teprve až v tu chvíli Harrymu dojde, že je jediný, kdo už to má tak říkajíc za sebou.

„A co ty?" zeptá se Harry, když se trochu odtáhne.

„To záleží na tobě." odpoví mu tanečník, ruce omotané kolem Harryho.

„Na mně?"

„Šel bys se mnou ke mně domů?"

„Mě donutíš se udělat do kalhot a na parketu a sám chceš postel?" zeptá se Harry trochu vyčítavě.

„Máš mít větší výdrž." popichuje ho muž. „Navíc si jsem jistý, že se v té posteli můžeme udělat oba, jak jsi to popsal."

Harry jen nevěřícně zavrtí hlavou, ale usmívá se.

„Tak jo." řekne nakonec s rozhodným přikývnutím na souhlas.

Za to si vyslouží další dechberou políbení, než ho muž chytne za ruku a vyrazí pryč z parketu. Sotva se vymotají z davu, chytne ho muž kolem pasu a vede ho přímo k východu.

Harry netušil, jak moc si zvyknul na tmu v klubu, dokud nevyšel na mizerně osvětlenou chodbičku vedoucí na ulici, kde ho světlo skoro oslepilo.

„Co to sakra." vyhrkne Harry, hlavu automaticky skloněnou, oči zastíněné rukou.

Jeho společník mu věnuje další ze svých krátkých uchechtnutí, ovšem nezastavuje a vede Harryho ven, kde se až zastaví.

Harry si oddechne, protože mu světlo pouliční lampy přijde mnohem příjemnější, než to na chodbě. Pustí se svého tanečníka a sáhne do kapsy bundy, aby vytáhl brýle.

Zatímco si je nasazuje, jeho partner ze sebe vyrazí přiškrcené cosi a najednou stojí kus od Harryho. Ten jen zmateně zvedne hlavu a podívá se na dlouhána vedle sebe.

A v tu chvíli zbledne a na moment to vypadá, že snad i leknutím spadne nebo dokonce i omdlí.

„Pottere." vyhrkne muž skřehotavě a už to vůbec nezní jako onen hluboký hlas v klubu nebo jako obvyklé vzteklé vrčení, na které je Harry zvyklý ze školy.

„Snape." hlesne Harry slabým hlasem.

Před ním v černé košili a uplých kalhotách stojí jeho nenáviděný profesor chemie. On se líbal se Snapem!

„Ani slovo. Nikdy." řekne Snape. Normálně by to bylo za použití tichého výhružného tónu, u jehož zaslechnutí se prváci obvykle rozbrečí, ale teď zní profesor poněkud roztřeseně.

„Jo." hlesne Harry, oči pořád vykulené úlekem a možná i hrůzou.

To asi Snapeovi stačilo, protože se otočil na patě a rychle vyrazil do tmy. Během pár chvil byl pryč.

Harry se přesune na nejbližší lavečku, kde zkolabuje, ve tváři výraz člověka, který se právě na těsno minul se smrtí. Sbalil Snapea. Ze všech lidí v celé Británii musel sbalit Snapea, který má alergii na vše spojené se jménem Potter. Snape. A oni se spolu líbali a- Harry skloní hlavu a podívá se na svůj rozkrok, kde mimo nepříjemný studený a ulepený pocit dává i mokrá skvrna najevo, že se fakticky udělal ze Snapeova líbání.

Se zaskučením, které připomíná raněné zvíře, Harry zaboří hlavu do dlaní. Co to pro boha udělal?!


	2. Profesor Remus Lupin

Harry nebyl vůbec překvapený, když Remus pár dní po jeho návratu z Edinburgu svolal rodinnou poradu. Spíš čekal, že se tak stane dřív, protože Remus je svolává vždy, když je jakýkoliv problém nebo potíž. Anebo když má o kohokoliv z nich starosti. A když se vám dítě vrátí z výletu a při jakékoliv zmínce o klubech zbledne a při dotazu na dárek od dvojčat vyloženě zpanikaří, tak to to je dost divné chování, aby si to vyžádalo rodinnou poradu.

Což ovšem neznamená, že se Harry těší nebo že ví, jaké argumenty použít, aniž by musel vykecat pravdu. Nemůže jim říct, že se líbal se Snapem!

Harryho táta, Sirius a Snape spolu chodili do školy a Harry bohužel musí přiznat, že se jeho táta a kmotr postarali, aby pro Snapea byla škola peklo. Odtud původ profesorovi nenávisti k Potterům a všemu s nimi spojeného. Bohužel, stejně jako Sirius, který do teď nevyrostl z puberty, tak ani Snape nevyrostl ze své nenávisti. Proto snad od prvního dne v Bradavické internátní škole dělal Snape, tamní učitel chemie, Harrymu naschvály jako školní tresty ze kdejakou hloupost, horší známky za test, urážky a znevažování. Vážně, občas je Snape stejně dětinský jako Sirius a to je co říct. A odnáší to Harry.

Jenže teď- Po oné noci v klubu se Harry neodváží na Snapea ani podívat. A to s ním má mít hodiny. Už jen myšlenka na opětovné setkání s tímhle profesorem způsobuje, že Harry okamžitě zrudne. Co sakra bude dělat, až začne škola?!

A teď navíc ještě rodinná porada, kde z něj budou páčit, co se stalo a on bude muset poskytnout nějaké informace, ale zároveň nesmí ani naznačit, že se- že potkal Snapea. Sirius by profesora nejspíš zkusil zabít a pak by ještě všude rozhlásil, že je to úchyl nebo tak něco. A Harryho by nejspíš vydědil pro zneuctění rodiny a otcovy památky. To Harry vážně nechce.

Byl by nejraději, kdyby všichni na tenhle incident zapomněli. Hlavně on a jeho podvědomí. Jako by nestačilo, že se to stalo, teď v Harryho mokrých snech figuruje jeho chemikář. Není to Harryho chyba, že ten chlap umí tak dobře líbat, tak proč za to teď musí trpět?!

„Harry?" osloví Remus svého čestného kmotřence, čímž ho vytrhne z myšlenek.

Harry přeletí pohledem po dvou mužích před sebou, než trochu zahambeně skloní hlavu, protože mu došlo, že už asi chvíli čekají na to, až začne vnímat realitu.

„Sorry." hlesne Potter a nejistě si promne zátylek. Vážně by se už měl sebrat.

„Seš v pohodě, Harry?" zeptá se Sirius ustaraně.

„Jo." zahučí Harry nejistě. Jeho momentální sexuální fantazie se točí kolem nenáviděného chemikáře, ale jinak je všechno v nejlepším pořádku.

„Harry." povzdechne si Remus tím svým hlasem, který v Harrym automaticky vyvolá výčitky svědomí za to, že Remusovi přidělává starosti. „Co jsi se vrátil z toho výletu, tak nejsi sám sebou. Něco se stalo, tak se chceme zeptat co." začne Remus s výslechem.

„Nic se nestalo." pokusí se Harry o lež. Marně.

„Harry, nech toho." napomene ho Sirius. „My víme, že se v tom klubu něco stalo." povídá, za což si od Remuse vyslouží herdu do paže.

„Siriusi." zavrčí Remus na svého dlouholetého partnera. „Řeklo se, že se budeme ptát opatrně."

Sirius jen rozhodí rukama, jako by chtěl naznačit, že on nic neprovedl, ale pro jistotu mlčí a nic neříká.

Harry na ně jen hledí a v obličeji má čím dál nezdravější barvu.

„Harry, není ti špatně?" zeptá se Remus nejistě, když se na něj podívá.

„Ehm, ne. Dobrý." zahučí mladý nejistě.

„Harry, co se stalo v tom klubu? Ublížil ti tam někdo?" zeptá se Remus vážným tónem a se starostlivým pohledem.

Sirius se na své židli vrtí, jako by se nejraději zvednul a pevně Harryho objal, aby mu tím dal najevo, že tady je v bezpečí, že ho oni ochrání.

„Ublížil?" zarazí se Harry. Tak by tomu neříkal. Teda, je asi traumatizovaný až do smrti, ale nikdo mu neublížil.

„Myslíme, jestli ti někdo – nepovedl něco – co se ti nelíbilo." tahá ze sebe Sirius jako z chlupaté deky.

„Jako – jako jestli mě někdo neobtěžoval?" zeptá se Harry nejistě.

„Ano." souhlasí Remus. „To anebo hůř."

Harry na ně chvíli hledí, než skloní hlavu a oddechne si. Oni se myslí, že ho někdo k něčemu nutil nebo si ho vzal násilím. O Snapeovi nic netuší.

„Ne, to se nestalo, vážně. Nikdo mě neobtěžoval, nenutil ani nic horšího." povídá Harry chlácholivě. A s nadějí, že tím své dva dospěláky uklidní.

„Tak co se stalo?" zamračí se Remus místo toho, aby se uvolnil. Tedy, je jasné, že je rád, že Harrymu nikdo neublížil, ale v tom případě netuší, co mohlo způsobit takovédle chování. Co se v tom klubu u všech svatých stalo?

„Rozhodně někoho sbalil, ten cucflek se ještě teďka úplně nezahojil." prohodí Sirius s úsměvem, čímž způsobí Harryho zrudnutí a uhnutí pohledem.

Cucflek od Snapea je dost vysoko na krku, takže nejde jen tak schovat a fakt jde vidět ještě teď.

„Ale, ale, Harry, že by až takové následky? Snad ses nezamiloval do tajemného cizince ze severu?" ptá se Sirius, nadšený z toho, že ze svého kmotřence může tahat drby o jeho intimním životě.

„Já nejsem zamilovaný!" rozkřikne se Harry okamžitě, obličej jak rajče, oči poplašeně vykulené. Snape sice líbal úžasně, ale Harry do něj není zamilovaný. Vždyť je to Snape!

„Vážně?" dobírá si ho Sirius. „Tak proč tak rudneš?"

„Protože- To je jedno." zarazí se Harry včas a uraženě si založí ruce na prsou. On _není_ zamilovaný do Snapea. Prostě ne.

„Ale no tak, Harry, co je taková letní romance?" škádlí ho Sirius dál, předloktí opřené o stůl a trochu nakloněný vpřed.

Remus jen sedí na židli a sleduje je. Třeba z Harryho vytáhnou takhle, co se stalo.

„To nebyla žádná romance!" skoro vyprskne Harry zhrozeně. „Byl to jen jeden večer!"

„A to byl ten večer tak skvělý, že rudneš jen při zmínce o oné noci?" nemíní se Sirius vzdát.

Harry znovu zrudne a podívá se stranou na znamení toho, že odmítá na tyto provokace reagovat, ale jeho poněkud zasněný pohled dá jeho společníkům odpověď za něj.

„Až tak dobrý?" hvízdne Sirius s obdivem.

Harry se na moment zarazí, váhajíc, jestli reagovat nebo ne, než opatrně příkývne na souhlas.

„No páni. To musel být vážně super sex, když kvůli tomu blbneš ještě po týdnu." prohodí Sirius uznale.

„Žádný sex nebyl!" vyhrkne Harry, než se stačí zarazit a v duchu se snaží přesvědčit svou fantazii, že není třeba mu ukazovat, že se udělal přímo na tanečním parketu. Nebo mu připomínat, jak skvělé to bylo. S pohledem upřeným z okna si Harry musí poposednout, aby se zbavil nepohodlí v oblasti rozkroku. Někdy je libido puberťáka fakt na ránu.

„Takhle se chováš a ani nebyl sex?" nechápe Sirius. „Tak co se sakra stalo?"

Harry se na ty dva nejistě podívá, než skloní hlavu a složí ruce do klína, kde začne nervózně škubat za lem trika.

„Hele, když vám to řeknu, co se stalo, odpřísáhnete mi, že se pak nebudete víc ptát, ani to nějak řešit?" zeptá se nejistě.

Remus a Sirius si vymění vážné pohledy, než se znovu zahledí na čerstvě plnoletého mladíka před sebou.

„Přísaháme, že tě vyslechneme a tím tato záležitost skončí." slíbí mu oba.

„Ale jestli ti někdo ublížil, najdu si ho a vyřídím si to s ním." dodá Sirius varovně.

„Nikdo mi neublížil." protočí Harry oči, než zmlkne. Chvíli to trvá, než se aspoň trohu zklidní a začne vyprávět zkrácenou a lehce upravenou historku o událostech minulého týdne.

„No, začal jsem v tom klubu tančit s jedním chlápkem a začali jsme se líbat a – a -ehm." Dobře, tuhle část může vynechat.

„Líbal dobře?" neodpustí si Sirius, aby se nezeptal.

„Ten nejlepší." dovolí si Harry okamžik čiré upřímnosti. Nikdo, ani Weasleyovic dvojčata dohromady nelíbá tak dobře jako Snape.

„A co bylo dál?" zeptá se Remus, čímž Harryho vytáhne z velice příjemné vzpomínky.

Harry zase zrudne a udělá ve svém vyprávění poněkud velký časový skok. To mezitím jim vážně nebude vyprávět.

„No, rozhodli jsme se, že půjdeme k němu domů." povídá Harry tiše, pohled upřený z okna. „Jenže jak jsme vylezli ven, tak tam bylo světlo a já měl předtím sundané brýle a v tom klubu byla fakt tma, takže jsem ho poprvé viděl venku a on mě taky a jen jsme na sebe zírali a nakone on utekl a já tam zůstal sedět, protože jsem to nedokázal pochopit, protože to bylo šílený." chrlí ze sebe Potter.

„Harry, klid!" zarazí ho Remus.

„Kdo to sakra byl, že před tebou utekl?" nechápe Sirius.

Harry jen zavrtí hlavou a mlčí.

„Harry, kdo to byl?" zajímá se i Remus.

„To vám nemůžu říct." zahučí Harry nejistě.

„Proč ne? Co to bylo za chlapa?"

„Vyhrožoval ti? Co byl zač?"

„Nic takového!" zarazí Harry jejich spekulace. „Prostě vám neřeknu, kdo to byl. Nejde to." Ono 'asi byste nás zabili oba' dodá jen v hlavě.

„A můžeš aspoň naznačit, proč to nemůžeš říct?" zeptá se Remus oním výčitky navozujícím hlasem.

„Můžu naznačit." řekne Harry nejistě a v duchu se modlí, aby právě nedělal největší chybu svého života.

„Ano?"

„Je to- No, je to jeden z - zlidícopracujívBradavicích." vychrlí ze sebe Harry na jeden výdech.

Ovšem Remus je zvyklý luštit i horší věci.

„Zaměstnanec Bradavic?" zeptá se pro jistotu.

Na to Harry jen krátce přikývne na souhlas, pohled zabořený do desky stolu. Pod deskou stolu si drží palce v naději, že těm dvěma třeba nedojde, že mluví o Snapeovi. Prosím, ať jim to nedojde.

„Sbalil jsi učitele?" usměje se Sirius škádlivě. „Já věděl, že jsi po mně musel aspoň něco podědit!" dodá nadšeně.

„Co?" zeptá se Harry nechápavě. Sirius byl taky se Snapem? To určitě ne! Anebo tím myslí Remuse? Remus učí historii, myslí tím tohle? Že Harry sbalil profesora chemie a Sirius učitele historie?

„Sirius ti nikdy neříkal, jak jsme se seznámili?" zeptá se Remus, pobavený Harryho naprosto zmateným pohledem.

„Ne?" protáhne mladík nejistě.

„Tak se pohodlně usaď, protože začíná srdceryvný příběh o tom, kterak jsem získal srdce svého úžasného Remuse." prohodí Sirius s rozmáchlým gestem.

„Nech mě hádat. Tys udělal nějakou blbost, že jo?" řekne mu na to Harry.

„No dovol! Já trpěl _roky_ , než jsem ho získal!" brání se hned Sirius. „A Remus byl ke mně tak _krutý_!"

„Jistě, byl jsi naprosto nevinné ubožátko." protočí Remus oči.

Po téhle poznámce se Sirius urazí, ale Harryho pobídnutí ho zase uchlácholí a on začne vyprávět za doprovodu gest a další, nejspíše vrozené, teatrálnosti. I když vzhledem k tomu, jací jsou jeho rodiče, jde nejspíše o něco, co chytil od Jamese Pottera. Naštěstí to není infekční nebo si Remus a Harry vybudovali imunitu.

„V dobách dávných a minulých." začne Sirius, ale hned se zarazí. „Ne, počkat, to by znamenalo, že jsem starý a to není pravda."

„Jo, to by bylo neštěstí, kdyby si lidi mysleli, že jsi starý." uchechtne se Harry.

„To by bylo. Musel bych jít do důchodu." přidá se Remus, který má o pár roků víc než jeho partner.

„Buďte zticha, vy dva! Teď mluvím já." okřikne je Sirius, ve tváří nespokojený výraz.

Remus a Harry poslušně zmlknou a sednou si rovně, aby naznačili svou pozornost.

„Když jsem měl prázdniny před posledním ročníkem, mně a tvýmu tátovi bylo sedmnát, tak jeli Potterovi na dovolenou do Itálie. Mě samozřejmě vzali s sebou, protože co by si beze mě počli?" vypráví Sirius, pohled upřený na Harryho, který tuhle historku ještě nezná. „Tvoji prarodiče nás samozřejmě moc nehlídali, byly to prázdniny a tak dále. Takže jsme s Jamesem předstírali, že jsme plnoletí a vymetli jsme kdejakou hospůdku a restauraci v okolí. A v jedné z nich jsem potkal Remuse." podívá se Sirius s úsměvem na svého dlouholetého přítele.

„Pochopitelně, jediný důvod, proč si mě všimnul, byla moje angličtina." vezme si slovo Remus. „Bylo mi skoro třicet, oblečení nic moc a před sebou jsem měl knihu, takže nic, co by ty dva floutky zajímalo."

„Tak teď lžeš, Remusi. Ty jsi mě zaujal hnedka." hádá se Sirius, než se zase podívá na Harryho. „Dělal tam nějakou poznávačku pro tu svoji universitu."

„Byla to studie."

„To je jedno. Prostě se šprtal uprostřed léta. A já byl rozhodnutý, že ho sbalím a ukážu mu, jak se má chovat na prázdninách, protože mně přece nikdo neodolá." zvedne Sirius nos nahoru.

„Musel tě vyděsit, co?" obrátí se Harry na Remuse.

„Spíš překvapil. Ono se ti nestane každý den, aby tě opilý puberťák zkusil sbalit. A v té době už vůbec ne. No ale podařilo se mi utéct."

„Ovšem ne na dlouho." usmívá se Sirius, spokojený sám se sebou. „Do dvou dnů byl můj."

„Po dvou dnech mě přestalo bavit, jak ho všude potkávám, tak jsem souhlasil se schůzkou." upraví Remus Siriusovu verzi příběhu. „Samozřejmě, od té chvíle jsem se ho nezbavil. Dokonce kvůli tomu nechal tvého otce o samotě."

„Hrozné věci jsem dělal pro lásku." povzdechne si Sirius s výrazem mučedníka. „Opustil jsem svého nejlepšího přítele a bratra, lhal jsem, že už jsem plnoletý a pryč z Bradavic, dokonce jsem se vydržel ovládat tak, abych po Remusovi neskočil a nezačal se s ním muchlovat pokaždé, když se na mě pousmál." vypráví Sirius.

„Já odjížděl z Itálie dřív než Potterovi, takže jsme si nakonec vyměnili adresy." naváže Remus. „Nečekal jsem, že mi vážně napíše. Myslel jsem, že ho to pobláznění mojí osobou přejde, sotva potká někoho pohledného."

„Nikdy, Remusi." usměje se Sirius, než svému partnerovi vtiskne polibek na tvář a pokračuje. „Remus byl už tehdy machr na historii, což se o mně říct nemohlo. Důvod znáš, protože Binns učil už tehdy. Takže abych si měl s Remusem o čem povídat a nevypadal před ním jako úplný blbec, uprosil jsem Potterovi, aby mě nahlásili na kurzy historie, které Londýnská universita pořádá pro veřejnost."

„Nahlásil ses na kurz historie?" zopakuje Harry nevěřícně. „Ty nesnášíš učení. Minulý měsíc jsi tady měl hysterické scény, protože ses musel učit na nějaké přezkoušení kvůli propadlému řidičáku."

„Nech si toho, jo? Byljsem zamilovaný do nejúžasnějšího chlapa na světě a nevěděl jsem, jak si ho udržet." brání se Sirius.

„Mělo to jen onen drobný problém, že si nezapamatoval, kde učím, takže ani netušil, že ten kurz vedu já." povzdechne si Remus.

„A jako učitel samozřejmě hned věděl, že jsem mu v létě lhal." dodá Sirius.

„Já věděl, že jsi udělal nějakou blbost." zavrtí Harry zklamaně hlavou.

„Chtěl jsem ho hned odprosit, ale on dělal, že mě nezná." rozhodí Sirius rukama. „Řekl jsem mu pravdu o sobě i o tom, proč jsem se nahlásil do kurzu a víš, co mi na to řekl?!"

„Že je tvůj profesor a proto mezi vámi nic nebude, dokud nedoděláš kurz?" typne si Harry.

„Že je můj prof- Jo, to co jsi říkal." zarazí se Sirius na moment, ale v okamžiku se mu zase vrátí zápal. „Víš, jak to bylo nefér?!"

„Ani ne. Mohl sis za to sám." nemá s ním Harry ani trochu slitování.

„Nejlepší na tom bylo, že Potterovi spletli přihlášky a místo pololetního kurzu ho přihlásili na tříletý obor. Musel první ročník dělat dálkově, protože byl pořád v Bradavicích." naváže Remus. „Po pravdě, čekal jsem, že Sirius nevydrží ani ten půlrok, ale on dodělal celý kurz a úspěšně ukončil i Bradavice. A aby mi dokázal, že to se mnou myslí vážně, tak za celé ty tři roky s nikým nechodil."

„Dal jsem mu své nejlepší léta a on je nechal ležet v prachu." stěžuje si Sirius. „Tři roky utrpení a abstinence."

„A školy navíc." doplní ho Harry.

„To je zahrnuto v utrpení." upozorní ho jeho kmotr, což Harryho rozesměje.

„Chceš tím snad říct, že moje vyučovací metody jsou tak strašné?" zeptá se Remus jako by nic.

„Tys byl jediným důvodem, proč jsem vytrval." oznámí mu Sirius, pěst pravice přitisknutou k srdci.

„Seš šašek." upozorní ho Harry.

„To je." souhlasí Remus. „Ale sakra vytrvalý, takže mě nakonec uhnal. Teda až poté, co získal diplom, ale podařilo se."

„Jsem prostě dobrej." prohodí Sirius sebevědomě.

„Samochvála smrdí, Siriusi."

\- - o - -

Bylo to až večer, když už Harry ležel v posteli, když mu došlo, že onou historkou o seznámení Siriuse a Remuse úplně zakecali původní téma a to Harryho úlet se zamětnancem Bradavic.

Taky měl pocit, že Siriusovo přirovnání, že je Harry jako on, je poněkud přehnaně. On měl skoro jednorázovku se Snapem, se kterým rozhodně nemíní chodit a jejich veškeré budoucí vztahy budou buď ignorace nebo nenávist. To, co se stalo Siriusovi, totiž, že potkal cizince, zakoukal se do něj a pak zjistil, že je to jeho učitel, ale stejně jejich vztah nevzdal, ale dotáhl ho do happyendu, to se Harrymu nestalo.

A ani nestane, protože ať už na něj čeká jakýkoliv happyend, rozhodně nebude obsahovat Severuse Snapea. Tím si je jistý.


	3. Fenrir Šedohřbet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opět se omlouvám za potenciálně divný popis...

Poslední večer prázdnin se musí pořádně oslavit. No dobře, je to předposlední večer prázdnin, ten poslední bude zítra, ale ten bude patřit balení na poslední chvíli a zmatenému pobíhání po domě, takže na nějaké oslavy nebude čas.

Na ty je čas teď, a tak se trio Harry, Ron, Hermiona vydalo na pivo do hospody pár ulic od Grimmaudova náměstí, s tím, že přespí u Harryho doma, než se druhý den vydají do svých domovů a k povinnostem.

V hospodě je narváno, jak už to v páteční večery bývá zvykem, ale trojici kamarádů to nevadí. Někteří lidi hrají šipky, jiní tančí na jukeboxové písně, většina si jen povídá a všichni pijí a baví se.

Harry ovšem musí přiznat, že by se bavil mnohem víc, kdyby si chvílemi nepřipadal jako největší křen v okolí. Ron a Hermiona totiž patří k těm párům, co tančí a Harry zůstává u stolu sám, samotinký sameček.

Na druhou stranu, tento stav mu taky nevydržel nijak extra dlouho.

Když se Ron a Hermiona vydali po čtvrté na parket, objevil se u Harryho stolu skoro dvoumetrový svalnatý brunet s vizáží motorkáře a možná i bývalého trestance, který se se sebevědomým 'doufám, že neruším' usadil na čtvrté a tudíž volné židli u jejich stolu.

„Hele, mám na tebe dotaz." začne chlap hlasem, co zní, jako prochlastaný rocker. „Seš gay?"

Kdyby Harry něco pil, asi by teď poprskal celý stůl.

„Co? Na co to chcete vědět?" nechápe Potter.

„Prostě odpověz, jestli seš nebo ne. Zatím se odpověď kloní k ano, protože jsi ještě nedostal hysterák." povídá chlap ledabyle.

„Jsem a co má být?" zeptá se Harry naštvaně.

„Fajn. Další dotaz." pokračuje chlap. „Seš teď s někým ve vztahu?"

„Ne a pořád nechápu, o co vám jde." mračí se Harry čím dál víc.

„A chtěl bys tuhle noc strávit se mnou?"

Tak jo. Tenhle poslední dotaz Pottera doslova připravil o řeč.

„Co tohle je? Vaše verze, jak si sehnat známost na jednu noc?!" rozhodí Harry nechápavě rukama.

„Jo, je." pokrčí chlap rameny. „A je účinná."

„Vážně?" zatváří se Harry pochybovačně.

„Samozřejmě. Zajistí mi, že neplýtvám časem a energií na heterosexuály, zadaný nebo na ty, co nemaj zájem." vysvětluje chlap s klidem.

A Harry mu proti své vůli musí uznat, že tohle vážně zní logicky. I když strašně přímočaře.

„Tak co? Můžu tě na něco pozvat?" zeptá se chlap.

„Harry?" ozve se nad nimi podezíravý hlas Ronalda Weasleyho.

Píseň ještě nedohrála do konce, ale Harryho kamarádi už se vrátili, pravděpodobně přilákáni obřím chlapem, který se zjevil u jejich stolu a rozčiluje Pottera.

„Tvůj známý?" zeptá se Hermiona, pohled přivřených očí upřený na cizince.

„Známý ne. Jen láska jeho večera." prohodí chlap s klidem a se sebevědomým pousmáním.

„Vážně?" podívá se na něj Harry s pochybovačným výrazem.

„Doufám." připustí chlap. „Ovšem pořád neznám odpověď na svůj dotaz. Směl bych tě na něco pozvat?"

„Leda na pivo." usoudí Harry a pořád si cizího prohlíží, jako by pochyboval o jeho příčetnosti.

„Pak vaše přání je mi rozkazem."

„Hrajete si na gentlemana?" rýpne si do něj Harry, protože chlap vypadá všelijak, ale rozhodně ne jako prototyp gentlemana.

„Mám tebe k jasnému dni léta přirovnat?" začne chlap místo nějaké hlášky na svou obranu, jak Harry čekal.

„Není tak líbezný ani tak srdci milý:

vždyť v máji opírá se vichr do poupat

a léto, léto též trvá jen krátkou chvíli;

někdy to nebeské oko až příliš žhne

a jindy jeho tvář nevyjde zase z tmy,

a každá krása zde od krásy odpadne,

jak velí náhoda nebo běh přírody.

Tvé věčné léto však se nikdy nezmění,

ty nikdy neztratíš nynější jas své krásy,

tebou se nebude smrt chlubit, že jdeš s ní:

v mých věčných verších tu přetrváš všechny časy.

Vždyť dokud bude zde žít a číst kdokoliv,

dotud zde budeš ty v mých slovech také živ." dořekne muž s pohledem upřený do Harryho ohromením vykulených očí.

„Vy znáte Shakespearea?!" vyhrkne Hermiona nadšeně, zatímco její dva kamarádi jen nevěřícně zírají.

„Samozřejmě."

„To byl Shakespeare?" zeptá se Ron podezíravě.

„To je jeden z jeho sonetů. Copak vy vůbec nečtete?" odpoví mu Hermiona trochu rozčíleně.

„Rozhodně ne sonety." řekne jí na to Harry.

„A to je chyba." řekne mu chlap, než se k Harrymu nakloní, jednu ruku hozenou přes opěradlo jeho židle, dlaň druhé položenou přes tu Harryho. „Neboť sonety jsou básně o lásce a romanci. A jak jinak získat něčí srdce, než pečlivým studiem oboru?" šeptá tím svým chraplákem, pohled upřený do Harryho očí.

Než na tohle prohlášení stačí zrudlý Harry vymyslet nějakou odpověď či než může chlap pokračovat ve svém svádění poezií, vyruší je blesk foťáku. A když se oba dva podívají na Hermionu s telefonem v ruce, ta si je vyfotí znovu.

„Mion, co to sakra děláš?!" rozčiluje se Harry, který se snaží zbavit obrazu blesku v očích.

„To je jednoduché." prohodí Hermiona, než vrátí telefon do kapsy kalhot. „Když už míníš flirtovat tady s panem záhadným, chci mít aspoň jeho podobu. V případě, že se ti něco stane mám aspoň s čím běžet na policii."

Harry a Ron na ni zůstanou jen hledět, zatímco chlap se rozesměje.

„Ty seš vážně chytrá, holka." řekne s veselou Hermioně. „Připiš si k tomu i jméno, Fenrir Šedohřbet, ať se ti líp hledám. Já zatím skočím pro to pivo." dodá směrem k Harrymu, než se zvedne a vyrazí k baru.

„Co to mělo bejt?!" vyhrkne Ron, sotva se chlap trochu vzdálí.

„To nevím." pokrčí Harry rameny. „Ale aspoň už vím, jak se jmenuje."

Hermiona nad těmi dvěma jen protočí oči.

„Dávej si bacha, Harry. Přece jen je to cizí člověk a může mít v plánu cokoliv."

„Já vím, Mion."

„Fajn. Rone, pojď, chci tančit."

„Co?! A to tu máme nechat Harryho samotnýho?" rozčiluje se Ron.

„Chceš je sledovat, jak spolu flirtují a ochmatávají se? Protože ten Fenrir se moc nestydí." zeptá se Hermiona a během okamžiku už ji její přítel táhne na parket.

Harry jen tiše zaskučí, než padne hlavou na desku stolu.

„Copak? Kamarádka dávala rady?" zeptá se ho vracející se Fenrir.

„Máte mezi svými kamarády homofóba?" zeptá se ho Harry, ale hlavu nezvedne, jen pootočí, takže si neleží na čele, ale na spánku.

„Ten zrzek?" zamračí se chlap.

„On je můj nejlepší kámoš. Ve všem. Ale jak se vedle mě objeví chlap, tak se z toho může osypat." stěžuje si Harry. „Stačí, abych někoho jen chytnul za ruku a už se na mě málem nemůže ani podívat."

„Tak se na něj vykašli, když je to idiot."

„Jenže mimo tohle je vážně super kámoš." rozhodí Harry rukama a konečně se narovná.

„Když je situace taková, znamená to, že když od něj chci mít celý večer pokoj, tak stačí udělat tohle?" zeptá se Fenrir, než se nakloní k Harrymu a políbí ho.

„Ehm. Pravděpodobně." prohodí Potter s rudými tvářemi. I přes to, co se měsíc dozadu stalo v jistém klubu, se na veřejnosti pořád tak trochu stydí.

„Výborně, takže tě mám celýho jen pro sebe." usměje se Fenrir a znovu přehodí ruku přes opěrku Harryho židle. „A mimochodem, klidně mi už můžeš začít tykat."

„Jo, sorry." prohodí Harry, než se natáhne po pivu, které mu Fenrir přinesl. Snaží se u toho ignorovat mužův upřený pohled, ale to jde dost těžko a jeho rudý obličej je toho důkazem.

„Nevím, jestli tě mám rovnou pozvat k sobě na hotel nebo se ještě chvíli dívat, jak se červenáš." povídá Fenrir a zní opravdu pobaveně.

„Hele, nech si toho, jo?" urazí se Harry.

„Takže na hotel?" broukne mu Fenrir do ucha.

„Na chlápka, co ještě před chvíli recitoval sonety, to je dost skok, ne?" řekne Harry, než se znovu napije.

„Čím dřív tě dostanu do své postele, tím dýl v ní s tebou strávím." pokrčí Fenrir rameny, jako by to snad bylo samozřejmé. „Zítra v poledne mi jede vlak dál, musím si Londýn užít, dokud můžu."

Harry na něj chvíli hledí s přivřenýma očima. Tohle se vlastně dá říct i o něm, že má poslední večer zábavy před odjezdem. A pak je závěrečný ročník na škole. Pro samé učení a testy nebude kdy se bavit a užívat si. Tak proč nevyužít příležitosti, dokud může?

„Tak jo."přikývne Harry na souhlas.

„Ale. To bylo rychlé." zarazí se Fenrir překvapeně.

„Máš dobré argumenty." pokrčí Harry rameny a pomalu se postaví.

Fenrir se jen usměje, než si taky stoupne. A sotva Harry najde mezi tanečníky své dva kamarády a zamává jim, chytne si ho Fenrir kolem ramen a vede ho pryč. Tedy, raději by ho držel kolem pasu, ale mladík je mu pod ramena, to by se jim šlo blbě.

Fenrirův hotel patří k těm menším, ne moc daleko od centra, kde nenajdete ani přehnaný luxus, ani přehnané ceny. Jeho pokoj pak je jedna místnost s postelí, skříní a televizí a s vlastní malou koupelnou.

Ne, že by měl Harry moc času na rozhlížení, protože sotva za nimi Fenrir zamknul dveře, přitáhl si Pottera blíž, aby ho mohl pořádně políbit. A když říkáme pořádně, tak myslíme pootevřené pusy, pátrající jazyky a lapání po dechu, protože se ani jednomu nechce přestat. I když se jeden hrbí a druhý prakticky stojí na špičkách.

„Doufám, že ti nevadí být naspod." prohodí zadýchaný Fenrir, když se od Harryho konečně odtáhne.

„Ani v nejmenším." ujistí ho Harry.

„Už ti někdo řekl, že seš dokonalej?"

„A to ani nevíš, že umím vařit." plácne Harry.

„Dokonalej." zopakuje Fenrir, než se vrátí k líbání.

Aniž by s tím přestali, vydají se trochu neohrabaně k posteli. Že jsou u cíle pozná Harry až podle nárazu do lýtek.

„Vysleč se." v podstatě mu rozkáže Fenrir, než ustoupí o krok a sám se začne svlíkat.

Harry se akorát zbaví trika a rozepne si kalhoty, když ho rozptýlí Fenrir. Nebo spíš jeho tělo. Celý trup, ramena a paže tohodle chlápka jsou pokryté tetováním. A že to znamená spoustu tetování, když vezmete v potaz jeho výšku a šířku jeho ramen. Nejčastěji se opakujícím tématem jsou přitom vlci. Harry byl tak zaujatý prohlížením si černých kreseb, že si ani nevšiml, kdy se Fenrir celý svlékl nebo že teď jen stojí, ruce trochu od těla, aby jeho mladý milenec pro tuto noc lépe viděl.

Že obhlídka skončila, to Fenrir pozná podle toho, že Harryho pohled sjel z obrázků na jeho rozkrok. Chlap se musí pousmát krátkého překvapeného výrazu, který mladému přeletěl po obličeji. Není velký jen co se týče výšky a svalové hmoty.

„Myslím, že jsem ti řekl, ať se svlíkneš, ne?" zavrčí Fenrir a s tím jeho chraplavým hlasem to zní jako opravdové vrčení.

Ovšem Potter se nebojí.

„Nemůžu za to, že mě rozptyluješ." prohodí na svou obranu, než se skloní a během chvíle je nahý i on.

Svoje oblečení stejně jako Fenrir nechá ležet, kam ho pustil na zem a vyleze si na postel, která je velikostně jen pro jednoho. Ovšem to Harrymu nevadí. Lehne si na záda doprostřed lůžka, nohy trochu pokrčené a od sebe, zapřený o lokty, aby lépe viděl, co bude dělat Fenrir.

Odpověď na toto na chvíli vypadá, že jeho činností bude jen slintání a hltání očima, ovšem pak Fenrir přejede pohledem z těla vystaveným před ním na Harryho obličej.

Potter jen nervózně polkne tváří v tvář tomu hladovému výrazu. Ještě nikdo na něj nezíral, jako hladový na luxusní jídlo.

Dva kroky k posteli a najednou Fenrir stojí na všech čtyřech nad Harrym, dlaně i kolena položené těsně vedle něj.

„Ty jsi mi nějaký provokatér. Kdo by to byl do tebe řekl." poví mu Fenrir tiše.

„Měl jsem skvělé učitele." stihne prohodit Harry, než ho Fenrir znovu políbí.

„Jsi úplně k sežrání." usměje se Fenrir na mladíka pod sebou.

Po onom polibku může Harry jen ležet a lapat po dechu, rty zrudlé od tlaku těch Fenrirových i od drobných kousnutí, které jim chlap věnoval.

„A to asi i udělám." prohodí Fenrir skoro zamyšleně. Znovu Harryho políbí, ale jen krátce, než se přesune na čelist a drobnými polibky a kousáním i na krk a z něj pak na celé tělo, které tímto způsobem míní kompletně zmapovat.

A Harry může jen ležet a užívat si a lapat po dechu, jednu ruku zabořenou do Fenrirových hrubých vlasů. Sakra tohle je skoro lepší, než když mu tohle dělala dvojčata. A zaráz. I když to znamená, že se pěkně dlouho nikde neukáže bez trika.

„Ale no tak!" vykřikne Harry nespokojeně, když Fenrir při své cestě dolů po jeho těle úplně přeskočí jeho klín a přejde rovnou na vnitřní stehno

„Trpělivost prý růže přináší." řekne mu jen Fenrir.

„Jestli to je zase nějaký sonet, tak si ho strč- O můj bože!" Harryho naštvané nadávání je přerušeno překvapeným výkřikem, když Fenrir najednou vezme do pusy špičku jeho penisu. K jeho vzteku ovšem jen na okamžik.

„Ne! Pokračuj! Prosím!" vyhrkne Harry prosebně, ale chlap ho ignoruje a jen se nad něj nakloní.

„Jestli si myslíš." začne Fenrir tiše, obličej jen kousek od toho Potterova. „Že ti dovolím se udělat, aniž bych tě předtím pořádně neojel, tak to se hodně pleteš."

Na chvíli na něj Harry jen trochu překvapeně hledí, než se naštvaně zamračí.

„Tak na co sakra čekáš?!"

„Trochu panovačný na to, jak jsi malý, nezdá se ti?" zeptá se ho Fenrir, než se od něj odtáhne a sedne si na paty vedle něj.

„Otoč se a na všechny čtyři." přikáže Harrymu, než se natáhne k nočnímu stolku, kde má nutné pomůcky jako lubrikant a kondomy.

Tentokráte Harry nemá ani tu nejmenší poznámku. Okamžitě poslechne dané instrukce, a pak jen netrpělivě čeká na Fenrira.

Celé léto s nikým nebyl a po zkušenostech s dvojčaty je to nekonečně dlouho a on už se nemůže dočkat, až se s někým pořádně vyspí. Pravda, tehdy v klubu se málem vyspal se Snapem, ale na to teď vážně nechce myslet. Ani teď, ani jindy, ani nikdy. Teď tady má Fenrira, aby s ním velice příjemně zakončil léto a prázdniny.

Harry je tak napjatý netrpělivostí, že když ho Fenrir konečně chytne za zadek, doslova vydechne úlevou. A to jen proto, aby vzápětí vypísknul překvapením, když ho Fenrir zlehka kousne do jedné půlky.

„Hej!" napomene ho Harry, ale nezní moc naštvaně, spíš pobaveně.

Fenrir mu věnuje jedno krátké uchechtnutí, než se začne věnovat tomu, pro co se dnes sešli.

Potter se třese netrpělivostí i vzrušením, zatímco ho Fenrir připravuje a s každou uběhlou minutou a přidaným prstem se mu z hrdla derou hlasitější zvuky, které se marně snaží udržet v sobě. A to i přes Fenrirovo povzbuzování, ať v sobě nic nedusí, že chce všechno slyšet.

Na Harryho vkus ten chlap zní až moc spokojený sám se sebou. Aspoň co dokáže posoudit ve svém současném stavu s roztřesenými končetinami a vyzkratovaným myšlením.

Ale i tak si všimne, když prsty z jeho zadku zmizí.

Není si jistý, jaký zvuk ze sebe nad touto ztrátou vydal, ale asi to znělo dost utrápeně a ublíženě, když ho Fenrir na chvíli zezadu objal, aby ho utěšil. Ovšem tato slabá chvilka jim nevydržela moc dlouho.

Sotva se Harry trochu zklidnil a nabral dech, Fenrir už klečí za ním, připravený z něj ten dech zase vyrazit. A to taky udělal.

Harry překvapeně zalapá po dechu, když do něj Fenrir vnikne. I přes veškerou přípravu má pocit, že se do něj Fenrir nemůže vejít. Ví, že se vejde, ale stejně o tom v první chvíli pochybuje.

Ovšem Fenrir se jeho nejistotou nedá zastavit. Vlastně se nezastaví, dokud není celý uvnitř svého malého milence.

Několik vteřin se ani jeden z nich nehne mimo rychlé pohyby hrudi, kdy se snaží rozdýchat všechny ty pocity a emoce.

„Můžu?" zachraplá Fenrir Harrymu do ucha.

„Musíš." odpoví mu Harry, hlas mnohem jistější než dech.

A kdo je Fenrir, aby odmítl takovouto instrukci?

„S radostí." řekne mu jen Fenrir, než se narovná.

Aniž by Harryho čímkoliv varoval, začne Fenrir s tím, co měl chuť udělat už od okamžiku, kdy si Pottera pořádně prohlédl. Rychle a silně začne přirážet do hubeného těla před sebou, rozhodnutý se postarat o to, aby ho Harry cítil aspoň další dva dny.

A Potter? Ten může jen ležet se zvednutým zadkem sevřeným ve velkých rukách svého partnera a s obličejem zabořeným do polštáře, který zase svírá on. Může jen ležet, sténat či křičet do polštáře a užívat si jízdu. A Harry miluje každý okamžik tohoto.

Když ti dva konečně vyvrcholí, je to doprovázeno hlasitými výkřiky a nejspíše i probuzenými sousedy, ale koho to zajímá.

Oba padnou na bok, stále spojení, zadýchaní a naprosto, naprosto spokojení.

„Měli bychom se umýt." zamumle Harry, někde napůl cesty mezi euforií z orgasmu a spánkem únavou.

Fenrir za jeho zády jen něco tiše zavrčí a pevněji ho k sobě přitiskne.

„Tak ne." zívne Harry a pohodlněji se opře o hruď za sebou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron je tady pitomec, co se týče homosexuality, což nějak nedává smysl. A určitě to nebylo plánované. Ale stalo se. Nějak. Takže... Sorry, Rone.
> 
> Fenrir v hospodě recitoval sonet od Williama Shakespearea. Krom názvu Sonet 18 se také často nazývá "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Česká verze je překladem od Jana Vladislava. Asi. Ruku do ohně za to dávat nebudu.  
> Originální znění:  
> Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
> Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
> Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
> and summer's lease hath all too short a date.  
> Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
> and often is his gold complexion dimmed;  
> and every fair from fair sometime declines,  
> by chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed;  
> but thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
> nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
> nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
> when in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st.  
> So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
> so long lives this, and this gives life to thee.


	4. Nový školní rok

Probuzení v posteli a v náruči Fenrira Šedohřbeta bylo docela nepříjemné. Tedy ne kvůli společnosti, na tu si Harry rozhodně nemůže stěžovat. Ne, jde o to, že se probudil ulepený od nejen svého potu a se zaschlými škraloupy lubrikantu a spermatu po těle. Na tom není nic příjemného. Vážně, semeno kdekoliv na těle je sexy jen prvních pár okamžiků a rozhodně ne druhý den ráno.

Ani Harry ani Fenrir nemluvili, ale oba ze sebe vydali dost nespokojených zvuků, aby jim bylo jasné, že se ani jednomu z nich nelíbí, že se Harry dere z postele. Ale koupelna v tuhle chvíli zněla mnohem lákavěji než ulepený Fenrir.

Rychlá, ale pečlivá sprcha Harryho nejen probudila, ale zajistila, že si zase připadal jako člověk.

Když se čistý a suchý a jen s ručníkem kolem pasu dostal z koupelny, narazil hned za dveřmi na Fenrira. Obří chlap se nezdržoval slovy a rovnou Harryho chytil za boky, přitáhl si ho blíž a políbil ho. Potter ho chvíli nechal, ale nakonec se od Fenrira odtáhl.

„Potřebuješ sprchu." řekne mu s klidem.

„Nelíbím se ti?"

„Jsi špinavý, ulepený a smrdíš." vyplázne na něj Harry jazyk.

„Drzý." zavrčí Fenrir tiše. „Neopovažuj se obléct a zmizet, zatímco budu v koupelně." varuje Harryho, než ho znovu políbí.

Zatímco se Fenrir myje, Harry ze země vyloví své kalhoty a z nich mobil. Je teprve něco po deváté a on už má za ráno tři zprávy od Siriuse, všechny na téma, kde a s kým je a jednu od Hermiony z noci, kde se omlouvá, že jeho kmotrům řekla, že tráví noc s cizincem, ale že jim něco říct musela, když se vrátili bez něj.

Harry si jen povzdechne, než vytočí Siriusovo číslo. Jeho kmotr hovor přijme prakticky okamžitě.

„Harry!" zařve do telefonu, až sebou Potter trhne. „Kde jsi?! Jsi v pořádku?!"

„Siriusi!" zakřičí Harry na telefon, který drží v natažené ruce. „Přestaň řvát!"

„Ale, Harry." zazní z telefonu mnohem tišeji.

Harry si jen povzdechne, než si sedne na okraj postele.

„Siriusi, nic mi není." řekne skoro unaveným hlasem. „Vážně."

„Ale byl jsi celou noc pryč! A Ron s Hermionou říkali, že jsi odešel s nějakým nebezpečným cizincem." povídá Sirius a zní jako dítě, kterému nechtějí dát oblíbenou hračku a tak teď hledá jakékoliv argumenty ve svůj prospěch.

„Ano, odešel jsem od nich, abych strávil noc s nějakým cizincem, ale ne, není nebezpečný." povídá Harry, lokty zapřené o kolena, hlavu ve volné dlani.

„Seš si jistý?" ozve se zároveň z telefonu Siriusův ustaraný hlas a nad Harrym Fenrirův chraplák.

Potter si ani nevšimnul, kdy ten vyšel z koupelny. Na tak velkýho chlapa se Fenrir umí pohybovat vážně potichu. Ovšem to, že se neobtěžoval oblečením ani ručníkem, toho si Harry všiml hned.

„Jo, jsem si jistý." povídá Harry trošku nepřítomně, pohled upřený – no, mnohem níž, než jsou Fenriroviy oči.

„Harry, vždyť toho chlapa vůbec neznáš." povídá Sirius. „Může to být vrah nebo překupník s bílým masem."

„Hm." broukne jen Harry, který absolutně neposlouchá, co mu jeho kmotr říká. Ne, jeho pozornost plně drží Fenrir, který se rozhodl, že tohle je ideální chvíle, kdy si ho začít honit.

„Harry!" zahuláká Sirius, když mu dojde, že je ignorován.

„Co?" trhne sebou Harry a vzápětí celý zrudne.

„Hele, Siriusi, můžeš zavolat později?" zeptá se, zatímco se snaží dívat všude, jen ne na Fenrira. „Anebo víš co? Nevolej mi, počkej, až příjdu domů. Na oběd budu doma a pak mě můžete vyslýchat třeba všichni."

„Co? Ne! Kde jsi! Máš být dávno doma!" panikaří až příliš starostlivý kmotr.

„Siriusi!" okřikne ho Harry. „Budu doma na oběd. Nic mi není. Čekej." předá mu ještě jednou informace i instrukce, než ukončí hovor a po zádech padne na postel.

Proč?! Vážně. Proč? Někdy je Sirius největší puberťák a největší podporovatel samostatného chování, hlavně v porušování pravidel, ale jindy je jeho kmotr nejparanoidnější ustaraná máma na světě. A nejvíc tím samozřejmě trpí Harry.

Potter je tak zabraný do nadávání na svého kmotra, že si málem ani nevšimne, že mu Fenrir rozvazuje ručník, který má kolem pasu. Když zvedne hlavu, aby zjistil, co má jeho krátkodobá známost v plánu, má akorát dost času, aby zaregistroval, že mu Fenrir klečí mezi nohama, než muž chytne do ruky jeho penis. Harry jen něco spokojeně zamručí, než padne hlavou na postel.

„Rodiče?" zeptá se Fenrir tiše.

„Skoro. Kmotr." odpoví mu Harry po pravdě. „Ale na něj se mi nechce myslet, když mi ho někdo honí."

„Tak nemysli." řekne jen Fenrir, než skloní hlavu a vezme mladíkův ztopořený penis do pusy.

To, co následuje, jsou dlouhé minuty vyplněné Potterovým sténáním, zakončené tichým vykřiknutím Fenrirova jména.

Tetovaný chlap se jen ušklíbne, než vleze na postel, aby mohl Pottera políbit.

„Co kdybys mi oplatil službičku?" zeptá se Fenrir, když se od sebe odtáhnou.

„Na to jsi měl myslet, než jsi mi vycucnul mozek z hlavy. Nevím, jestli se dokážu vůbec zvednout, natož něco dělat." upozorní ho Harry, ale spokojeně se u toho usmívá.

„Není třeba se namáhat." zavrčí mu Fenrir do ucha. „Jen pěkně otevři pusu a drž a já už se postarám, abych si to užil."

Harry na něj jen zamrká, než přikývne na souhlas.

„Tak jo. Mám ležet nebo raději sedět?" zeptá se s klidem.

„Sednout." přikáže mu Fenrir, než si sám stoupne, kde před chvílí klečel.

Harry ho bez nějakých protestů poslechne a sedne si na okraj postele, pohled upřený nahoru na Fenrira. Ten jednou rukou hladí svůj penis a druhou zaboří do Harryho vlasů. Chvíli tak jen stojí, než příjdou další instrukce.

„Otevřít." řekne jen Fenrir, zatímco rukou sjede z vršku Harryho hlavy k jeho týlu, kde ho pevně chytne, aby mu mladý muž nemohl uhnout. „Vypláznout jazyk." dodá.

Potter ho poslechne, aniž by uhnul pohledem od jeho tváře.

Fenrir pomalu navede svůj penis do Potterovy pusy a po jeho jazyce s ním opatrně zajede dovnitř.

Chvíli takhle jen stojí a sledují se vzájemně, ani jeden málem ani nemrká.

Pak Fenrir začne pomalu hýbat boky zepředu dozadu. Jen pomalé dovnitř a ven, ale s každým dovnitř zajede o trochu dál, dokud špičkou penisu nezačne narážet do zadní části hrdla svého milence, kdy se zastaví.

„Polkni." přikáže Fenrir.

Potter, zapřený o dlaně a s podezřele vlhkýma očima hned zavře pusu a poslechne.

Fenrir jen něco zavrčí a znovu se začne hýbat sem a tam, ven a dovnitř, zatímco pomalu nabírá tempo a s tím i automaticky sílu a prudkost svých pohybů.

A Harry ho nechá. Snaží se dýchat přes nos a ignorovat jak Fenrirův čím dál silnější stisk na jeho krku, tak dávivý reflex, který se objeví při některých z prudších pohybů a který ho nutí slzet.

Ale není jen pasivním účastníkem, snaží se přispět svou troškou. Občas znovu polkne, dostane-li se orgán v jeho puse dost daleko, snaží se ho masírovat jazykem, jak jen to za daných podmínek jde, chvíle mi se pokouší nasát odtahující se penis zpět, i když u toho vydává příšerné srkavé zvuky. Ale to je jedno, protože Fenrir ze sebe vydává dost spokojených zvuků, aby mu to vynahradil. A aby mu bylo dokázáno, že to za to otřesné srkání stojí.

Harry neměl tušení, jak dlouho to trvalo, jak dlouho se mu Fenrir snažil ojet obličej, v tu chvíli na tom ani nezáleželo, stejně jako nezáleželo na bolesti v čelistním kloubu nebo na ztuhlosti tváře, která je trochu moc dlouho v neměnné poloze.

A když se Fenrir konečně udělal, Harry vše poslušně spolykal, protože po pravdě moc na výběr v tomhle nedostal, když měl pořád plnou pusu a nechtěl se udusit. I když odejít ze světa takovýmto způsobem...

Ne dlouho poté se oba dva konečně oblékli a rozloučili. Harry se vydal domů a Fenrir si začal balit na svou cestu z města.

\- - o - -

Jak Harry předpokládal, sobota byla dnem zmatků a balení se do školy a v jeho případě i krátkého výslechu ohledně zodpovědnosti, bezpečnosti a známostí na jednu noc.

Z toho ho nakonec zachránil Remus, protože Sirius se jen děsil toho, co všechno se jeho kmotřenci mohlo stát a nechtěl nic poslouchat. Že to byl právě on, kdo měsíc dozadu poslal Harryho na týden pryč, aby si pořádně užil, a že to on za ním poslal dvojčata, aby vzali Harryho do gay klubu, to se s touto situací očividně nemá nic společného nebo tak.

Harry pořád tvrdí, že je Sirius blázen, ale naštěstí mají Remuse, aby se o něj staral.

\- - o - -

Nedělní cesta vlakem do školy probíhala v podstatě stejně jako všechny ty předchozí.

Harry, Rona a Hermiona si našli svoje kupé, do kterého se jim postupně nastěhoval jejich spolužák Neville a o ročník mladší Lenka. Jejich historky o prázdninách proložené pojídáním sladkostí přerušila jen návštěva Ronovi mladší sestry Ginny, která si pak s sebou odvedla Lenku, a pak ještě krátká návštěva Draca Malfoye, Harryho školního rivala a rozmazleného spratka z bohaté rodiny. Teda Harry je taky bohatý, ale Remus by mu nikdy nedovolil se chovat takhle.

Prostě normální cesta do školy Bradavickým Speciálem.

\- - o - -

Bradavice jsou internátní škola umístěná ve středověkém hradě uprostřed Skotska, která je proslavená spoustou schopných absolventů, skvělými studijními i sportovními výsledky a naprostou neschopností si udržet učitele angličtiny a literatury déle než jeden školní rok.

A možná ji taky proslavil její ředitel, který je ve všeobecném povědomí zapsán jako šíleně se oblíkající magor. Ale hej, školu udržuje v provozu a všechno, tak co by si kdo stěžoval.

Harry se do školy vždy těšil. Do Bradavic chodili jeho rodiče i jeho kmotr, takže v podstatě vyrostl na historkách o téhle instituci. Snil o tom, že se dostane do Bradavic. Pravda, ne vše tady bylo vždy ideální, ale stejně. Tohle jsou _Bradavice!_ Ovšem letošní rok je trošičku jiný. Letošní rok se Harry tak trochu děsí svého vyučování. A ne, není to tím, že jde o poslední ročník, který obsahuje spoustu těžkých testů a po něm že následuje dospělost, práce a zodpovědnost a pravděpodobně i další děsivé věci.

Ne, Harry se děsí svých hodin chemie. Teda, skoro každý se tady chemie děsí, protože když nejste machr v oboru, tak vás vyučující tohodle předmětu nesnáší a nebojí se vám to dát najevo. Potter a Longbottom budiž jedni z mnoha příkladů. Ovšem i když Snape Harryho deptal, nesnášel a prakticky i šikanoval celá jeho studia, Harry se mu nikdy nebál postavit. Ovšem po tomhle létě a po jisté návštěvě jistého klubu-

Ehm, no řekněme to takhle – Harry by si vážně přál, aby se s tím chlapem už nikdy nepotkal a to ani z dálky. Poslední prázdninový víkend sice pomohl s vyhlazením jistých vedlejších efektů v podobě snů, které si Harry z onoho klubu odnesl, ale stejně...

Bohužel po příchodu do Velké síně, kde probíhají jídla i důležitá setkání, si ověří, že se mu ono naivní přání o výměně chemikáře nesplnilo. Snape pořád sedí na svém místě u učitelského stolu a to v celé své černě oděné kráse. Nebo děsivosti.

Potter si dá hodně záležet, aby se směrem k tomu stolu a k hrozivě se tvářícímu profesorovi ani nepodíval. Nač provokovat hada bosou nohou? Ale třeba bude Snape předstírat, že se nic nestalo. Že ono setkání v gay klubu byla jen – jen děsivá halucinace či noční můra, nic víc. Prosím, ať můžou celou tuhle věc zapomenout. Proč není nějaký způsob, jak vymazat určitou vzpomínku?

Ovšem Potter má smůlu, jeho paměť bude navždy obsahovat vzpomínku na svou skoro aférku s profesorem chemie.

Ale pro tuto chvíli se snaží dělat nevědomého, a tak si jen sedne ke kolejnímu stolu, kde je rychle vtáhnut do rozhovoru o letošní lize a jak dlouho asi vydrží letošní angličtinář a jak o něj asi příjdou. Nic neodláká myšlenky tak spolehlivě jako banda ukecaných puberťáků se spoustou konspiračních teorií.

Konečně nastane onen okamžik, kdy ředitel povstane, aby přivítal staré i nové studenty, oznámil jim školní novinky a konečně svolil k tomu, aby se hladoví náctiletí pustili do jídla, které je před nimi vyskládáno, ale které zatím musí nechat na pokoji.

„Vítejte!" zvolá ředitel Brumbál nadšeně. Nezklamal, neporušil svou tradici a opět má na sobě oblečené něco v barevné kombinaci, ze které slzí oči, díváte-li se moc dlouho.

„Vítejte v novém školním roce. Na začátek mi dovolte připomenout pár pravidel. Prvákům i vám starším se připomíná, že bez svolení nesmíte opustit školní pozemky, tudíž je vstup do vesnice i do lesa zakázán. Seznam zakázaných výrobků se opět rozrostl o několik položek. Celý seznam můžete nalézt vyvěšený v kanceláři školníka, pana Filche. A teď k příjemnějším věcem." zatleská Brumbál rukama a znovu se na všechny usměje jako by každý žák do jednoho byl jeho oblíbený synovec. Nebo spíš vnuk vzhledem k ředitelově věku.

„Dovolte mi, abych mezi námi přivítal nového učitele angličtiny a literatury, pana Fenrira Šedohřbeta!"

Brumbál začne s potleskem a celá Velká síň se k němu přidá mimo tři studenty posledního ročníku. Harry, Ron a Hermiona jen s ohromenými výrazy zírají na obrovitého chlapa, který se při svém představování postavil.

„To si snad děláš-" začne Ron, ale nedopoví.

Harry na to neříká nic, jen praští hlavou do stolu.

Bohužel u toho shodí svůj příbor a následný kravál k němu přiláká pozornost většiny místnosti, protože samozřejmě, že v tu chvíli všichni přestali tleskat.

Harry s úplně rudými tvářemi zvedne hlavu a s větší odvahou, než co doopravdy cítí, se podívá k učitelskému stolu.

Brumbál se na něj usmívá, Snape se tváří, jako by byl Harry něco nechutného, do čeho šlápl, ale to je u něj normální výraz dívá-li se na Pottera, McGonagallová se tváří nespokojeně, rozčílená nevhodným chováním žáka své koleje a Fenrir – Fenrir se na zlomek vteřiny možná zatvářil překvapeně, ovšem pak byl tenhle výraz velice rychle nahrazen naprosto spokojeným úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

Jo. Tenhle školní rok bude rozhodně stát za to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A to je vše, přátelé!
> 
> Ovšem buďte si jistí, že Potter letos stráví spoustu času doučováním literatury...   
> A nočními můrami z chemie, ale to je normální.


End file.
